LEAVE
by Galura no Baka Lucky22
Summary: Ia bukan siapa-siapanya. Bukan kekasih, bukan juga sahabat. Ia hanya pegawai yang beruntung bisa dekat dengan Bos-nya. Tapi kenapa begitu sakit saat Dia jauh darinya? / Abal dan Gaje/ Mainstream/ Sekuel 'I 'hate' My Boss/ RnR?


**Disclimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, alur cepat, EYD dan sebagainya. ^^**

 **Tidak menyukai ini? Langkah tepat untuk klik di pojok kanan atas bertanda merah, atau pojok kiri atas bertanda panah, atau juga pojok kiri bawah dan anda bisa juga menekan di pojok kanan bawah. Silahkan ^^**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega. Tangannya terangkat ke atas merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Setelah lama terduduk diam di meja kerja, akhirnya tugas miliknya telah selesai ia kerjakan.

Jambrudnya Melirik jam kecil di tangannya, mendapati hari telah memasuki sesi petang, dengan cekatan ia membereskan semua kertas di meja kerjanya dan membereskan peralatan yang ada ke dalam sorong. Ia ambil jaket yang ia lampirkan di punggung kursi dan lekas memakainya. Matanya melirik sekitar.

"Tinggal aku sendiri, ya?" gumamnya. Segera ia ambil tasnya dan berjalan ke pintu keluar, apalagi selain bermaksud pulang. Tak ada gunanya berlama-lama di sini.

Ia berdiri di depan lift dengan tenang dan memijit tombol 'turun'. Bersenandung dalam hati demi mengusir rasa sepi yang melanda.

 **Ting**

Suara lift yang telah sampai di hadapannya. Dan ia terkejut kala pintu lift telah terbuka seluruhnya menampilkan sesosok pria jangkung berambut pirang dengan jas kantorannya. Sosok itu juga terkejut awalnya, namun lantas tersenyum kala melihat ia -yang merupakan salah satu karyawatinya; yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Tangan kanan sang pemuda terangkat, senyumnya tak luntur.

"Yo, Haruno- _san_. Baru pulang?"

Pertanyaan Naruto-sosok tadi- bagai ia anggap angin lalu. Sakura dengan dinginnya langsung masuk kedalam lift tanpa kata. Naruto yang menerima perlakuan itu hampir berjongkok di pojok lift. Mana ada pegawai yang menghiraukan bosnya sendiri, pikirnya.

Naruto mendesah, menggosok rambut rapinya menjadi acak-acakan sebelum memasukan kedua tangan kedalam saku celana. Senyumnya kembali mengembang. Namun tak lama suara decihan kecil mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sakura. Alis Naruto berkerut.

" _ **So cool.**_ " cibir Sakura hampir tak terdengar. Naruto nyengir mendengarnya.

"Bilang saja kau terpesona pada bosmu ini." ujar Naruto. Sakura mendengus, memalingkan wajahnya dengan rona kecil di pipinya.

"Percaya diri." Naruto tertawa menanggapi cibiran Sakura.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan malam dulu, Haruno- _san_?" Alis Naruto dinaik turunkan dengan senyum masih terpampang. Sakura memicingkan matanya.

"Tidak. Kau akan menyerangku lagi. Kau pikir aku akan menurut seperti waktu itu?" Tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Menunjukan sikap angkuhnya pada Naruto. Naruto sendiri hanya menggaruk kepalanya malu.

"Khehe, kukira saat itu kau sudah tidur pulas."

Sakura menggeram. Tangannya mengepal kuat menahan emosi. "Karena aku tidur pulas, jadi kau boleh mencium dahiku, begitu?" bentaknya. Ugh, mengingatnya membuat wajahnya memanas sekarang. Merasa malu sekaligus marah karena kelancangan bosnya itu.

"Tapi kau terlihat menikmatinya. Kau tersenyum waktu itu ;Sebelum kau mendorongku." Naruto tersenyum miring melihat Sakura yang melotot tajam ke arahnya.

 **Malam saat berdiam di depan tungku api.**

Naruto melirik Sakura yang menyender di bahunya. Mengamati bulu mata lentik itu saling merajut, nafas Sakura masuk dan keluar secara teratur, dan tak ada gerak gerik lain. Naruto tersenyum. ' _Sudah tidur ternyata'_

Ia tahan kepala Sakura di tempatnya dan mulai berdiri dari kursi. Tangannya menyelip di pundak dan kaki Sakura dan mengangkatnya perlahan ala bridle style. Sesaat setelahnya Naruto mengernyit.

"Kau terlihat berisi, tapi ternyata ringan." gumam Naruto. Kakinya mulai melangkah menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Menaiki tangga dengan hati-hati, takut-takut malah mengusik tidur Sakura.

Lama meniti tangga, pintu kamar nampak di hadapannya. Untung tidak terlalu sulit sehingga ia langsung bisa menidurkan Sakura di kamarnya.

"Huft." Naruto membaringkan Sakura di tempat tidurnya. Membungkus Sakura dengan selimut yang ada sampai menutupi seluruh dada. Naruto terdiam. Ia pandangi lekuk wajah Sakura dalam-dalam. Memperhatikan wajah damai gadis musim semi di hadapannya. Mengamati wajah malaikat karyawati itu dengan senyum penuh makna. Tak salah ia menaruh hati pada gadis galak ini, semua yang ada pada diri Sakura selalu menggetarkan hatinya. Membuat jantungnya meloncat-loncat tak berirama. Bahkan untuk saat ini, kerja jantungnya semakin bertambah. Tak dapat menahannya, perlahan ia singkirkan helai merah jambu yang menutupi dahi Sakura dan lekas mencium dahi lebar itu. Lama penuh dengan perasaan. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia berani melakukan ini. Yang ia tahu, ia menikmati ini. Sangat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan. _Baka_?!" Dan ia merasakan tangan mungil di dadanya kuat mendorong dirinya hingga jatuh. Ia terbelalak. Tak menyangka aksi penuh adrenalinnya dihentikan secara paksa.

"H-Haruno- _san_."

"Siapa yang bilang kau boleh menciumku, hah?" wajah Sakura merah padam. Bahkan sampai menyala di gelapannya malam ini.

"Bukannya k-kau sedang tidur?"

Tangan Sakura bergetar saking marahnya ia. lantas mengambil bantal dan melemparnya kuat ke arah Naruto. Ia membenci bosnya, ia benci bosnya.

"Argh, kau menyebalkaaan!" jerit Sakura.

"H-hey, itu bantalku."

"Menyebalkaaan."

Dug

...

"Dan kau menjauhiku dua minggu penuh. Itu terasa sakit, Haruno- _san_." Naruto mencengkram dadanya, menunjukan wajah terluka yang teramat sangat menyakitkan untuk menarik perhatian Sakura. Namun apa daya, Sakura malah membuang mukanya. Masih bersikap angkuh dan tidak perduli.

"Berlebihan." ujar Sakura, dan Naruto kembali nyengir. Kala lampu lift telah menyala di angka satu, ia langsung mengambil tangan bebas Sakura dan menyeretnya langsung ke luar. Sakura berteriak meminta dilepaskan, tangannya terus bergerak liar.

"Hey, jangan menolak jika kau tak ingin aku serang tepat di bibirmu." Sakura shock dengan wajah meronanya. Amarahnya mendadak kembali muncul cepat sampai batas tertinggi amarahnya. Tas yang ada di tangannya ia pukulkan dengan kuat, memukul-mukul punggung lebar Naruto. Jika saja ada kapak, ia akan gunakan itu dengan baik.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku! Aku mau pulang, _Bakaaa_." teriakannya hanya disambut tawa dari Naruto. Sakura semakin geram. Gigi-gigi putihnya bergemerutuk saking marahnya ia.

"Hey, tenang saja. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah makan malam ini."

"Tidak, aku mau pulang sekarang. Lepas!" Sakura masih meronta.

"Sekali ini saja, kau jangan menolak. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu sebelum aku tak bisa menemuimu dua tahun kedepan." Sakura berhenti meronta, alisnya berkerut mendengar penuturan Naruto. Apa telinganya bermasalah?

"Kau bilang apa?"

Sekali lagi suara tawa Naruto memecah kesunyian petang ini. Membuat ia semakin tak mengerti. "Bukan apa-apa, sebaiknya kita lebih cepat." Sakura berkerut melihat gelagat aneh Naruto. Namun segera menggeleng mengenyahkan pikiran anehnya. Dari dulu bosnya memang aneh ;Sangat aneh. Ia Kembali meronta meminta di lepaskan.

.

.

.

Alis Sakura menukik tajam melihat seorang wanita berambut merah dan berkacamata berdiri di hadapan semua pegawai kantor. Sakura tak mengenali wanita ini. Ia tak pernah melihatnya selama ia bekerja di Namikaze corp. Apa ia karyawati baru?

"Okay perkenalkan, Namaku Namikaze Karin. Adik kandung dari Namikaze Naruto." ucap wanita itu sembari mengumbar senyum sementara Sakura masih menggulung dahinya. Tak mengerti tentang mengapa gadis itu berdiri di hadapan semuanya.

"Untuk dua tahun ke depan, aku akan menggantikan _Anii-chan_ memimpin perusahan ini. Mohon bantuannya." terlihat Namikaze Karin membungkuk pertanda permohonan dan disambut tuturan selamat datang dari pegawai lain.

Yang tak bisa menghilangkan kerutan di dahi Sakura adalah, ' _Kemana perginya si bos Baka itu? Kenapa sampai digantikan adiknya?'_ ingin bibirnya mengungkapkan apa yang pikirannya sampaikan. Namun ia terlalu gengsi. Orang akan berfikir lain jika ia yang menanyakannnya. Ya, katakan saja dirinya memiliki gengsi tinggi.

Dan pucuk dicinta ulangpun tiba. Pegawai lain menanyakan hal yang ia pikirkan, walau tidak terlalu sama. Yang dapat ia simpulkan, Naruto pergi ke Kirigakure untuk mengurusi salah satu cabang Namikaze corp yang tengah mengalami hal yang serius. Selama dua tahun? Dan Sakura hanya duduk mematung mendengarnya.

Jadi pendengarannya kemarin ternyata benar. Naruto akan pergi darinya selama dua tahun. Jauh darinya selama dua tahun. Kenapa...

Ia angkat kepalanya menatap langit-langit kantor. Mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali menahan sesuatu keluar dari matanya. ' _Tidak boleh_.' ucapnya dalam hati.

Seharian itu adalah hari berat untuk Sakura. berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan liquid bening di matanya untuk tak keluar. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mengingat Naruto. Berusaha menyibukan pikirannya dengan pekerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan. Bahkan untuk istirahatpun ia lewatkan.

Karena ia tahu, saat waktu untuknya mengistirahatkan otaknya, maka bayangan Naruto akan muncul mengintari seluluh alam bawah sadar dirinya dan itu akan memancing kantung air mata untuk bekerja. Ia tak ingin menangis. Menangisi bos bodohnya karena telah meninggalkannya sendiri. Ia tak akan menangisi orang menyebalkan itu. Tak akan.

.

.

.

 **Ting**

Ia tak memperhatikan apa dan siapa di hadapannya. Menatap lantai dan masuk begitu saja, membiarkan sosok merah di sampingnya mengerjapkan mata serta membenarkan kacamatanya. Ia berdiri tepat di pojok kiri lift; masih menatap lantai. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tas dengan kuat.

"Hey." Sakura dikejutkan oleh suara orang yang menepuk pundaknya. Hampir ia meloncat saking kagetnya.

Dapat ia lihat senyum dari gadis bermata empat itu di wajah manisnya. Sedikit senyum itu mengingatkannya pada Naruto. Hanya sedikit.

"Kau pasti Haruno Sakura, 'kan?" suara ceria gadis itu masuk ke indra pendengarannya. Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum. Mengambil sesuatu di tasnya dan memberikannya sebuah amplop putih. Sakura mengernyit heran.

"Dari _nii-chan_ , ia menitipkannya padaku semalam sebelum ia berangkat." Tangan Sakura terangkat menerima amplop tersebut. Menatap amplop di tangannya lekat. ' _Tulisan Naruto._ '

"Sebenarnya _Anii-chan_ menolak untuk di pindah tugaskan, tetapi ayah bilang itu harus karena sangat penting. Jadi ayah memintaku mengurus perusahan ini sementara _Anii-Chan_ pergi ke Kiri." Sakura menunduk tak berniat menanggapi ucapan bos barunya.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa ia tak mau." Sakura menatap Karin, Karin tersenyum lebar. Dan sekarang Sakura mengakui senyum itu sangat mirip Naruto. Sangat.

"Tenang, dua tahun bukan waktu yang lama." denting lift menghentikan acara bincang mereka. Karin hanya berniat ke lantai dua, berbeda dengannya yang turun ke lantai satu dan langsung pulang.

"Bersabarlah sebentar, _Ne? Jaa mata."_ ucap Karin sebelum pintu lift tertutup. Dan Sakura kembali menatap amplop di tangannya dengan sendu.

.

.

.

Sakura membantingkan tubuh di kasurnya yang empuk. Menatap langit-langit apartemennya dalam diam. Sudah tiga bulan berlalu setelah Naruto pergi dari Konoha. Dan selama itu juga Sakura belum membuka surat yang ada pada amplop yang ia terima dari Karin. Ia masih takut, takut malah menangisi amplop tersebut. Dari awal ia sudah bertekad, ia tak ingin menangisi bosnya itu. Ia bukan siapa-siapanya si bos berengsek itu. Ia hanya karyawan yang beruntung bisa dekat dengannya. Tak lebih.

Namun sekuat apapun pikirannya menolak, di relung hatinya, sungguh godaan untuk membaca surat itu sangat besar. Berkali-kali godaan itu hampir membuatnya membuka amplop itu. Selalu memegang amplop itu ragu dan lama, memikirkan dengan baik hingga ia harus merelakan jam tidurnya berkurang hanya untuk berfikir; ia tak pernah membacanya. Akan tetapi, hari ini, saat ini, ia tak bisa menahannya. Rasa kuat di hatinya sudah tak kuat menahan batas yang ia buat. Rasa lelah membuat Ia menyerah menipu hatinya. Rasa lelah menggiring tangannya yang bergetar dan ragu mengambil amplop putih itu. Menimang dengan bibir yang ia gigiti. Membuka pelan amplop itu melihat isi tulisan yang ada pada selembar kertas putih. Ia baca lamat dan penuh hayat.

 _ **To : Haruno Sakura**_

 _ **Subjeck : Sampai berjumpa lagi, Pegawai ku yang cantik.**_

 _ **Hai, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini. Kau pasti sedih karena tak bisa melihatku saat ini, 'kan? Begitulah resiko memiliki wajah super cool seperti-ku, kau akan sedih ketika kau tak bisa melihatnya. Iya, 'kan?**_

' _Percaya diri sekali._ ' ucap Sakura dalam hati dengan air mata yang telah bertumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Bersiap terjun.

 _ **Nma~, maaf untuk kepergianku yang mendadak. Kemarin aku tak sanggup mengatakannya. Yah, kau tahu aku orangnya pemalu.**_

"Pe-malu dari mana-nya... Bodoh?" isaknya mulai keluar.

 _ **Oh ya, apa aku sudah mengucapkan terima kasih untuk makan malam kemarin? Itu adalah makan malamku yang paling istimewa. Terima kasih, Haruno-san. Tak pernah aku merasakan makan malam yang begitu membuatku tergelitik. Kapan-kapan aku ingin hal seperti itu terjadi kembali. Tentu saja hanya kita berdua. Oh~, Aku tidak sabar menunggu dua tahun ke depan. Jika saja aku memiliki benda yang bisa mempercepat waktu, seperti robot biru berbentuk musang itu, siapa namanya? Dora... Dor... Dor... Ah lupakan soal itu.**_

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Mencegah isak tangis terus keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tak mau terlalu heboh menghayati surat ini. Ia tak mau.

 _ **Jaga kesehatanmu, jangan karena aku tak ada, kau jadi lupa makan. Pesanlah ramen ichiraku yang bayak, aku tak mau saat melihatmu kembali kau telah menjadi tulang hidup. Jangan lupa untuk mandi dan keramas. Jaga rambut indahmu jangan sampai rusak. Aku selalu menyukai warna rambutmu.**_

 _ **Satu lagi, jangan pernah mendekati laki-laki lain jika tak ingin mereka mati di tanganku. Ingat, mataku ada di mana-mana. Kau tak tahu, Sebelum aku pergi aku sudah memasang kamera di seluruh penjuru Konoha. Bahkan aku sudah memasangnya di kamar mandimu.**_

 _ **Jika kau berani macam-macam, aku tak akan pulang ke Konoha selama-lamanya. Lambaikan tangan jika kau sangat merindukanku, akan ku suruh Karin ke sana. Atau kau tak mau? Ya kau memang orangnya begitu.**_

Sakura tertawa kecil membacanya. Mengusap air mata di pipinya.

 _ **Apa? Kau bilang aku jangan main mata dengan wanita lain? Oh, jangan cemas, My Princess. Aku tak akan berlebihan bermain dengan mereka. Khaha.**_

Sakura mendengus.

 _ **Haruno-san... Kau tahu? Aku punya pirasat buruk.**_

Dahi Sakura berkerut.

 _ **Aku pasti akan meradang selama dua tahun kedepan. Kau tak ada, dan tak ada yang akan memukul kepalaku. Apa aku akan kuat tanpa pukulan darimu, Haruno-san? Jawab aku? Oh kau takan menjawabnya.**_

 _ **Okay, cukup itu yang bisa ku tulis. Aku kurang suka menulis. Tanganku selalu kram jika menyentuh pulpen terlalu lama. Dan maaf, kau tak bisa meneleponku. Aku akan disibukan dengan urusanku. Tetaplah tersenyum, aku sangat menyukai senyummu dan jangan menangis. Aku tak bisa membayangkan wajah jelek-mu itu. Ingat, mataku ada dimana-mana.**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa dua tahun lagi, aku akan merindukan wajah kesalmu, Haruno-san.**_

 _ **Your Lovely Boss**_

 _ **Namikaze Naruto**_

Sakura mengusap air matanya hingga tak menyisakan jejak. Melipat kertas itu dan memasukannya kembali kedalam amplop sebelum menatapnya kembali. Senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Aku juga. Jaga kesehatanmu." gumamnya. Tangannya terangkat membawa amplop itu ke bibir peachnya. Mencium amplop itu singkat. Kembali tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa satu tahun sembilan bulan lagi, _baka_."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam kurun tiga bulan terakhir, Sakura bisa tidur dengan tenang; ditemani senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya. ' _Ini tak akan lama. Tak akan lama.'_

.

.

.

"Sakura- _Chan_!" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua orang di persimpangan jalan. Dua orang yang beberapa bulan ini telah menjadi teman akrab Sakura ;selain Ino dan Hinata.

Melirik lampu jalan terlebih dahulu, dirinya lantas menyebrang kala yakin akan lampu untuk pejalan kaki telah berwarna hijau.

" _Konichiwa_ , Karin- _san_ , Sasuke- _san_." Sakura menunduk sedikit untuk memberi salam.

" _Konichiwa_ , kita ke restorant bersama. Ayo!" Karin menarik pergelangan tangannya pelan, meminta dirinya menuju restorant tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama.

"Selamat datang, mau pesan apa?" terlihat sang pelayan memberikan daftar menu pada dirinya dan dua temannya. Tersenyum ramah seperti biasanya.

"Harap menunggu sebentar." sang pelayan undur diri setelah ketiganya memesan apa yang biasa mereka pesan.

"Sakura- _Chan_." dirinya menatap wajah Karin. "Hm?"

"Kau ada diberi kabar oleh _Nii_ - _chan_?" tanya Karin padanya. Dengan lemah ia menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Anda pasti sudah tahu, Bos _baka_ itu sedang sibuk sendiri dengan perusahannya. Dan mungkin sekarang dia sedang bercinta dengan sekertaris barunya." ujar pelan Sakura. Menyangga dagunya dan memandang keluar jendela dengan wajah datarnya. Sedang Karin tersenyum misterius.

"O ya, O ya? Kau cemburu kan?" Goda Karin, medekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura. Memberi mimik jahil dengan Kaca mata yang ia jungkit-jungkitkan. Sakura mendengus. Inilah sifat yang tidak ia sukai dari bos merahnya. Selalu mengganggu apa yang ia urusi. Pertama bertemu dulu ia kira Karin adalah orang yang kalem dan baik kepada sesama umat manusia. Nyatanya... Apa semua keturunan Namikaze menyebalkan?

"Untuk apa saya cemburu pada Bos _baka_ itu." namun ujaran cueknya malah membuat senyum Karin semakin mengembang.

"Itu wajarkan, ini sudah setahun setelah kepergian _Ani-Chan_. Manamungkin kau biasa saja." Karin menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi. Matanya terus memerhatikan wajah Sakura yang semakin tertekuk.

"Tapi memang. _Tou-Chan_ bilang karyawati di sana cantik-cantik. Banyak diantara mereka berdada ' **Boing** ' dan sexy. Benarkan Sasuke- _kun_?" ujar Karin. Sasuke yang diberi pertanyaan hanya mengangguk dan bergumam kecil. Alis Sakura berkedut kecil.

"Dan tidak mungkin di antara mereka tidak ada yang tertarik pada _Nii-chan_. _Nii-chan_ itu terkenal loh, bahkan di setiap cabang Namikaze, semua karyawati mengagumi dirinya." Karin terkikik geli melihat wajah Sakura yang telah suram. Melihat wajah itu selalu memberi kesenangan tersendiri bagi bungsu Namikaze itu. Bayangkan saja, Sakura yang tertutup dan berkepribadian _Tsundere_ ternyata cukup manis saat pipinya sedikit menggembung. Jika begini, tak ada alasan untuk menolak Sakura sebagai kakak iparnya.

"Sudahlah, kau mau kita diusir hanya kerena dia mengamuk?" ucap Sasuke, menghentikan kesenangan pribadi kekasihnya sendiri.

" _Mo~_ , kau selalu membelanya, Sasuke- _kun_. Apa kau jatuh cinta padanya?" kini giliran wajah Karin yang cemberut, mengguncang lengan Sasuke dengan brutal.

"Mungkin iya." jawabnya santai, membuat Sakura terbelalak sementara Karin berkaca-kaca.

"Sas..."

"Tapi aku sayang nyawaku, aku tak ingin berakhir si penggorengan karena ulah kakak Rubahmu." Sakura mendesah, kembali berkonsentrasi pada jalan di hadapannya.

"Kau jahat, kau bilang kau mencintaiku. Tapi-tapi tadi kau bilang..." Karin merajuk, wajahnya telah banjir dengan air mata. Sasuke yang melihatnya memutar Onixnya. Tangannya terangkat dan berhenti di kepala Karin. Sedikit ujung bibirnya terangkat.

"Tenang saja, Berapapun jumlah bunga yang mekar di musim semi, kedua mataku akan selalu tertuju pada Tomat. Jadi, jangan cemburu hanya karena itu." tangis bombai Karin berhenti. Matanya menatap Sasuke dengan tak percaya. Sementara senyum Sasuke semakin mengembang karenanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Apa maksudnya?" ujar Karin melunturkan senyum Sasuke. Dan Sakura hampir tertawa mendengarnya. ' _Bos yang polos.'_

"Ck." decak Sasuke, mengalihkan pandangannya pada luar jendela mengikuti apa yang Sakura lakukan.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , jelaskan apa maksud ucapanmu tadi? Aku tak mengerti." namun Sasuke tak bergeming. Tetap bungkam dengan gejolak kemarahan bertumpuk di hatinya. Merutuk kebodohan si cantik merah delima miliknya.

"Sasuke- _kun~."_

 _'Dia sama bodohnya dengan si Baka.'_ ucap Sakura dalam Hati.

.

.

.

Dua tahun telah terlewat. Semua telah berubah, meski tidak terlalu pesat. Bahkan untuk Sakura, kini mengalami perubahan. Tingginya bertambah; 3cm dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya pun kini nampak semakin mengeluarkan pesonanya. Kata wanita dewasa mungkin akan sedikit pas untuknya.

Tetapi beda dengan penampilan luar yang berubah, hal yang ada di dalamnya tak berubah sedikitpun. Ia tetap menjadi sosok yang cuek dan pendiam; walau tidak terlalu pendiam juga.

Mata jambrudnya menatap tumpukan kertas di hadapannya cukup puas. Lantaran, hari ini ia bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya lebih cepat. Biasanya ia tak secepat ini. Perlu waktu 30 menit lebih lama dari jam kerjanya. Sungguh merepotkan jika ia boleh mengeluh.

Ia ambil jaket dan memakainya; tentu dengan syal merah mudanya. Merapihkannya dan menyambar tas miliknya serta lekas pergi dari mejanya. Berjalan pelan sesekali membalas sapaan karyawan lain. Ia pikir, Mungkin ia akan bermain sebentar di luar untuk hari ini. Ia mendesah.

 **Ting**

Entah ini halusinasi atau fatamorgana, melihat sosok di depannya membekukan semua alat geraknya. Mata Sakura membola, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan dan tasnya terjatuh dari tangannya tanpa bisa tercegah. Entah ia harus bagaimana ia tak tahu.

"Yo, Haruno- _san_. Apa kabar?" Sosok di hadapannya tersenyum. Mengangkat tangan kanannya sebatas bahu. Menyapa dengan santainya. Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Sebisa mungkin menahan jeritannya. Matanya sudah berat.

"Hey, jawablah jika seseorang menyapamu."

 **Duak**

"Ouch... Sakit." Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut. Mengumpat dalam hati tentang betapa kuatnya pukulan Sakura.

 **Buk**

Kali ini rasa itu berpindah kebagian dadanya. Namun bukannya ia mengaduh yang ada dirinya malah terkekeh. Entah mengapa ia sangat rindu momen seperti ini.

Tetapi semakin lama Sakura tak menghentikan tinjuannya membuatnya bingung;sakit tentu saja. Tak berapa lama tinjuan Sakura melemah. Semakin pelan dan semakin pelan. Hingga ia menyadari pundak Sakura berguncang.

"Haruno- _san_? H-hey, kau menangis?"

"Hiks..." Sakura terus memukul-mukul dada Naruto. Terus memukulnya dengan wajah yang menunduk bersembunyi dari tatapan Naruto. Naruto gelagapan tentunya. Ia tak pernah melihat gelagat aneh Sakura. Apa dan Bagaimana?

"B-Bodoh!" Naruto terbelalak mendengarnya. Tubuhnya kaku.

"A-ah, sudah kubilang, 'kan? aku tak ingin melihat kau menangis, Haruno- _san_." Naruto menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Membenamkan kepala merah jambu itu di dadanya. Ia tersenyum. Menumpukan dagunya di puncak kepala Sakura dan Menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung bergetar Sakura, berusaha menenangkannya sementara Sakura menangis. Ia malah gemas sendiri, pikir Naruto.

Dan kala karyawan lain yang kebetulan lewat menatap mereka, Naruto menyimpan telunjuknya di depan mulutnya sendiri. Memberi isyarat untuk tenang yang untungnya di turuti karyawan itu dengan senyumnya. Menunduk sopan; undur diri. Sedang Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia terus menyimpan telunjuknya di depan mulut. Mengantisipasi jika karyawan lain tak sengaja melihat acara mereka.

 **Fin**

"Haruno- _san_ , aku lelah. Kita sudah beberapa kali bulak balik dari lantai 1 sampai lantai 50 di lift ini. Apa kau juga tak lel-Aw~" Naruto mendesis merasakan cubitan Sakura di perutnya. Ia memutar bola matanya. ' _Mungkin beberapa putaran lagi.'_ ia mendesah. ' _Hey, kalian pikir ini wahana bermain?"_

 **End**

 **"Naruto..."**

 **"Hm?"**

 **"Berapa kali kau bermain dengan gadis cantik berdada 'Boing' di sana?"**

 **"Hah?"**

 **"Bukan apa-apa."**

 **End**

 **A/N : Haargh! Sebenernya saya ragu untuk publish fic ini. Nunggu mood untuk memperbaikinya, tapi gak datang-datang. Dan lagi, Archive NS udah sepi lagi. Jadi yah, publish aja sekalian.** _ **Etto~, ada satu**_ **chapter lagi yang mungkin adegan pamungkas dari fict ini, udah beres tinggal publish. Yah, gak tau kapan updatenya, nunggu mood datang aja. :)**

 **Ya udah, thanks to:**

 **Guest, hana, Guest, lutfi, Katsumi, SR not AUTHOR, Shinn Kazumiya, sasamadha, Saikari Ara Nafiel, anto borok SNi, Esya. 27. BC, Hikari Cherry Blossom24, Ae Hatake, fannyc, Ineedtohateyou.**

 **Terimakasih banyak :)**

 **Yang udah review fic 'I 'hate' My Boss", maaf tidak memberi** _ **feedback**_ **untuk review kalian, tapi sudah saya baca kok. Dan untuk yang sudah baca fic yang ini, bolehkah saya meminta pendapatnya tentang fic ini? Review please. x)**


End file.
